Revenge is Sweet
by redrizen2hell
Summary: His father was killed and now he wishes to pay back the murderer. And his revenge comes in the form of a beauty named Rin. What happens when the spirited young woman sets Sesshomaru's calculated world on fire. Will he drop the grudge or the girl? SessRin
1. Defiance

Guess who's back? yuppers its me...and i am trying something different...

i have been having this daydream lately and so i thought i would write it, but inuyasha and kagome didn't really fit so i am going to use Rin and Sesshomaru.

isn't that wierd, its totally a first for me.

* * *

Chapter 1...

* * *

July 5, 1798 

The south of Japan near Askeaton Castle

* * *

Inutaishio Teshim rushed into the manor house, his once-white shirt crimson, his tan britches and navy coat equally stained. Blood marred his cheek, matted his whiskers. An open gash on his head was bleeding and so were the cuts on his knuckles. His heart beat with alarming force and even now the sounds of battle, the cries of imminent death, rang in his eardrums. "Megumi! Meg! Get into the cellar now!" he roared. 

A boy, young and scared, crouched slowly in fear. His father had been gone for more than a month. He had of course sent word every few weeks to assure the family that he was well, and while Sesshomaru was only ten years old, he was acutely aware of the war at hand, and he worried for his father's safety. Farmer and priest, shepherd and squire, peasant and gentry alike had risen up to fight the Chinese devils once and for all, to take back all that was truly theirs. The rich and beautiful Japanese land that had been stolen from them a century before was sure to be returned to them.

Now Sesshomaru's heart seemed to simply stop and he stared at his father, relieved to finally see him again and terribly afraid. He started forward with a small cry, but Inutaishio did not stop to console is eldest son, instead he kept moving down to the bottom of the stairs and bellowed for his wife again. His hand never left the katana that sheathed his cutlass.

Sesshomaru had never seen his eyes so wild.

"Is daddy hurt?" A tiny voice whispered beside him, a small hand plucking at his torn linen sleeve. Sesshomaru didn't even glance at his dark-haired younger brother. He could not take his eyes from his father, his mind spinning, racing. The rebels had just taken back Kinomoto early that morning, and even with the victory the Chinese refused to leave. They still came; full force, and now they were at the Teshim's front door. "Is daddy hurt?" Inuyasha asked again, tremor in his tone.

Instantly Sesshomaru turned to him. "I don't think so," he said, knowing he had to be brave, at least for Inuyasha. But fear gripped him in like a claw like vise. Then his mother skidded down the stairs and he felt like a child once more.

"Inu! Thank God darling I was so worried," she cried, as pale as a ghost.

He seized her arm, releasing the katana for the moment to do so. "Take the boys and go down to the cellar," he ordered harshly. "Now Meg. Please."

Her blue eyes filled with fright, riveted on his face. "Are you injured?"

"Just do as I say," he answered solemnly while pulling her across the hall.

Inuyasha instinctively began to sob and call out for his mother. "And keep him quiet for goodness sake!" Inutaishio barked out, regretting his last words sounding so cruel. "Please baby you have to do this."

Megumi nodded in grim response. Knowing too well the danger she and her family were in. She watched as her husband looked past her to the open walkway. Sesshomaru also followed his father's gaze and was shocked to see smoke in their once clear blue sky. The sounds of firearms went off in the background making the boy's heart skip natural beats.

"I must go. Be safe and be quiet." Inutaishio kissed his wife for the last time and then moved onto his sons. "Sesshomaru make me proud my boy. Take care of them for me. Be strong because you want to, not because you have to. I love you, I love all of you very much." Before leaving his family he said his goodbye to Inuyasha, and to his heart.

Moments after he shut the door behind him, his wife took charge and had the boys hidden from the war. All three of the left behind loved ones thought back to the last words of Inutaishio.

"I can't stay here." Announced Sesshomaru through tears.

"You have to. Listen to me. Your father is a brave man and he will come back to us. There isn't a reason for us to go chasing trouble." Megumi's voice cracked and she held Inuyasha close more for her comfort than his.

"Sorry mom." The stubborn boy jumped up swiftly, barely missing his mothers reaching grasp. He climbed to the cellar door and opened it silently. He turned to give his goodbye but was interrupted when a Chinese soldier flung door wide and laughed in surprise.

"Well would you looky here. I found myself some hideaways. Ain't that the cutest thing? Come on kid!" The retched man pulled Sesshomaru up by the collar threw him to the floor. "And a pretty lady if I do say so myself!"

"Leave them be!" Inutaishio spat in rage, trying with his might to break from his bindings. He had gone to fight but was instead greeted at the door by an enemy. He would not let him harm his family. There was no way.

"Daddy help me! Help me daddy!" Screamed Inuyasha as he was torn from his mothers hold.

"Let her go!" Sesshomaru stood tall, barely reaching the man's upper torso. "Let my mom go now. I am warning you sir."

"Oh are you? Well ain't the funniest thing ever, because the last time I checked I wasn't scared of midgets." The soldier laughed harder at his joke, bending over in amusement. His mistake had been made. Just as went lower Sesshomaru grabbed an envelope opener from the nearest desk and shoved into the left cheek of the man's rear. He grabbed at his end arching to reach sore spot, opening yet another access point. Inuyasha this time took his fist and flew it to meet the man's crouch.

"That's my boys." A proud Inutaishio said with a grin. "Now back in the cellar."

"No daddy I want to help. Let me go with you and fight. I can fight. You see?" Sesshomaru pointed to the heap on the floor. "Please daddy. I can help you."

"All right my boy, but make sure your mother and brother are tucked away safe first, okay? Then you can meet me outside when you're done." Inutaishio nodded and left the house.

"Okay. Mom get in there, you too Inuyasha. Do what I say. I'm in charge of getting you safe. Go! I'll see you later little brother."

* * *

April 7, 1811 

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

"She doesn't even know how to dance," one of the young ladies snickered. 

Her cheeks burning, Rin Hamaya was completely aware of the dozen young women standing queued behind her in the ballroom. She had been singled out by the dance master and was now being given a lecture on the sissonne ballotte one of the steps used in the quadrille. Not only did she not comprehend the step, she didn't care. She had no interest in dancing, none whatsoever, she only wished to go home to Shikon.

"But you must never cease with polite conversation, Miss Hamaya, even in the execution of a step. Otherwise you will be severely misconstrued," the dark, slim master was admonishing.

Rin really didn't hear him. She closed her eyes and it was as if she had been swept away to another time and place, one far better than the formidable walls of the _Marmott School for Genteel Young Ladies of Japan._

Rin breathed deeply and was consumed with the heady scent of honeysuckle, it was followed by the far stronger and more potent scent of the black Japanese earth, turned up now for the spring burning. She could picture the dark fields, stretching away as far as her eye dared see parallel lines of workers made white by their clothes as they spread coals, and closer, the sweeping lawns, rose gardens and ancient oaks and elms surrounding the handsome brick house that her father had build.

Rin missed Shikon, but not half as much as she missed her parents. A wave of grief crashed over her, so much so her flew open and she found herself standing back in the damnable ballroom of the school she had been sent to, the dance master looking extremely put out, his hands on his thin hips, a grim expression on his dark Italian face.

"What's she doing with her eyes screwed up like that?" someone whispered.

"She's crying, that's what she is doing," came a haughty reply.

Rin knew it was the beauty, Ayame, who was supposed to be the most coveted lady in all Tokyo. Or would be when she came out at the end of the school year. Rin turned, fury overcoming her, and strode toward Ayame. Rin was very petite and far too thin, with small triangular face that help sharp cheekbones and brilliant violet eyes; her dark hair, waist long, was forced painfully up, as she refused to cut it, and appeared in danger of crushing her with its massive weight. Ayame was a good five inches taller than Rin, not to mention a stone and half heavier than her. Rin didn't care though, not really.

She had been in her first fight when she was six, fists and all; her father had been the one to break it up. He told her she fought like a girl. Instructions on how to throw a solid punch, like a boy, had followed, much to her mother's dismay. Rin could not only fight properly, but she could shoot the top off a bottle at fifty feet with a hunting rifle. She didn't stop until she was nose to nose with Ayame, which required tiptoes.

"Dancing is for fools like you." Rin snarled.

And that was the end of it. When the administrators heard that someone had badgered their most prized student they became infuriated. The decision was made to send Rin to her Uncles place in China. They told the relative that there was nothing they could do to make his niece a suitable lady without giving her a lobotomy.

"Ahhh shucks and I really liked it here too." Rin mocked their disappointment with style. "Well, I have to admit I am really going to miss this place. I mean who doesn't want to spend the prime of the their life learning how to walk as if there is a stick shoved up their ass? Oh, and would you please send my regards to Ayame. Ciao my mentors." With an unladylike wave of her hand, Rin proceeded out of the school grounds. "China it is. Great, just great."

Rin arrived at the dock to board the ship that would lead her into yet another uncomfortable world. Brusque men helped her with her luggage, giving her distasteful glances while doing so. She shrugged them off like she had been taught to do.

Hours after they had left something strange seemed to be happening up on deck. Rin, curious as usual, made her way to the top. She heard screams, shrill and high-pitched. They wafted from all around her and faces began to match the screeches. "Dear God." She said to herself.

They were being attacked.

Rin turned about to look at the pirates. Weren't they pirates? The assailing ship's name was very well known. The **_Defiance_**. Not pirates at all, but soldiers, rebels from the war. It was her Uncle's worst enemy. The girl froze, clinging now to the dark hatch that would take her below, glancing back at the other ship, a huge, dark, multimasted affair. Her gaze instantly found the treacherous captain. He stood taller than the other men, standing on a small deck holding a horn, his hair blindingly bright from the suns reflection. He was a tall strong figure clad in white britches, boots and a loose white shirt. She stared at him, briefly mesmerized, unable to tear her gaze away, and for one moment had a very peculiar feeling, indeed.

It was indescribable.

As if nothing would ever be sane or right again.

Time was suspended. She stared at the captain, a creature of the high seas, and then she blinked and there was only her wildly racing heart, filled with panic and fear.

The captain of her own ship was declaring a battle, right there in front of her. Rin realized quickly that she needed a gun.

She glanced speedily around her as the captain of the Defiance repeated his demands to his men and asked the ship she was on to surrender. An interminable moment followed as Rin's crew prepared to fire. And suddenly the sea changed. A huge blast of too many cannons to count sounded, the **_Defiance_** firing upon them. The placid seas swelled violently as the ship bucked and heaved, hit once or many times. Rind couldn't tell what was going on, and as someone screamed she fell, and from on top of her a man groaned his last.

She looked up and faltered at the sight of a dead man. She could not think nor breathe. Finally she woke from her trance and saw by his side a pistol. With the weapon in hand she climbed out from the corpse. Her fingers itched, and her palms grew clammy. She didn't know what range the pistol she held carried, but she knew that it wasn't much. Still the captain was in sight and his ship was only getting closer with each wave. She couldn't stand it any longer. She rushed to the rail and very carefully, very deliberately, took aim.

With some finely honed instinct, perhaps, he turned his head and looked right at her.

Good, she thought savagely, and she fired.

* * *

i know it was long and detailed but more action is coming, just think of this as the prologue to a really cool daydream...well read and review my friends...chow

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


	2. retaliation

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The shot fell short.

"Oh God." Rin whispered in shock as the roar of angry waves threw themselves at the side of her defeated ship. Blinking back the tears that threatened to escaper her lids, she cursed herself for her impatience. For if she had waited for him to travel closer to her, then, and only then would she have hit her target.

Of course to make matters worse she noticed him just staring at her. Blankly, purely in amusement. Rin didn't want to wait for the humor to ware off. Grabbing her heavy skirts she turned and ran around the first hatch to the one that the seamen used. She scrambled down the ladder, realized she was in the sailors' cramped, malodorous quarters. She was briefly appalled at how horrid they were, but when she saw another hatch at the far end of the space she pushed her disgust away and continued to flee. Soon she found herself descending even lower below the sea.

She didn't like being below the ocean. Rin couldn't breathe and panic began, but she fought it as she fought for air. Nto far from the bottom of the ladder was an open doorway, through which was utter darkness. Virginia wished she'd had the wit to bring a candle, but one forgets things in the face of death. She went cautiously forward and found herself in a small hold filled with crates and barrels. Virginia crouched down at the far end and realized she still held her pistol, now useless.

She didn't toss it aside. Her eyes adjusting to the black hole, she reversed it, hoding the barrel now in her right hand.

Then her knees gave way. He had seen her take a shot at him. She felt certain of it.

Although she hadn't taken the time to make out it his features. She still had an idea of how he must have reacted. Suprised, and yet not, for he must of guessed that no woman could properly shoot, and she had just convinced him further.

What would happen now?

Just as Rin realized that the puddle of water she had been standing in was slightly higher -she prayed it was only her imagination- she heard shots above her. Musket fire, and also swords being clashed and clanged. Her gut churned. The soldiers, the pirates, whatever they were had obviously boarded her ship. It was only a matter of time before they found her, them, or the void of the ocean. Neither were her choice pick.

What was her fate to be?

She was siezed with fear. Her first thought was that she would be raped. She knew what the act entailed. She'd seen horses bed, she'd seen slaves naked as children, and she could imagine the gruesome act. She shivered and realized the water was now knee deep.

Then she stiffened. The gunfire and sound of swords had stopped. The decks above were eerily silent now. Good God, could the battle be over already? Could his men so quickly subdued her ship? The deathly silence continued.

If he hadn't seen her, maybe he would loot the ship and sail straight back to the hellish place that he had come from.

But what would he do if he had seen her attemt to shoot him?

Rin realized she was trembling, but she told herself that it was just the frigid cold that bit at her from every direction. The water was slowing climbing up her body and was now mid thigh, she had no choice but to stand.

Would he kill her?

For once, Rin gloried in the fact that she was so skinny and small. She was often mistaken for a child of fourteen, not an eighteen-year-old women. Thank God she didn't look like Ayame.

Rin froze.

Footsteps sounded directly above and then tothe right of her head. Rin began to shake even more. Someone was traversing the hold where the sailors slept, just as she had in order to find her hiding place. Trembling again, unable to stop it, she glanced at the hatch and sunk down as far as she could into the now hip deep water.

Wood creaked.

Rin closed her eyes. Icy salt-liquid seeped into her skin and chilled her to the bone. She gripped the pistol just above the water and aimed towards the same hatch she had entered. Although she knew the gun would not shoot again, the person coming after her would not.

On the other side of the hatch a light flickered from a candle.

She blinked, sweat now blurring her vision, and made out a white form across from her, it was turning slowly and thoroughly assessing the space there. Rin couldn't breathe and feared suffication. She watched him step through the hatch. She didn't move because she could not, unfortunately for her the seal level was itching its way up her neck and tickling her chin. He held up the candle, saw her instantly and their gazes locked.

Rin could not look away. This man was the ruthless monster who was responsible for the bloodshed above her. Yet she was not prepared for the sight of him. He had the face of a Greek god, dangerous and disturbingly handsome. High planes, hard angles, piercing silver eyes. But the face, the face of a strong angel, was carved in granite, somehow transforming the angel into a sea devil instead.

He was also far taller than she had assumed. She could tell that her head would just reach his chest. Broad-shoulders equipped him with the look of pure strength and terror. His hips were lean. His legs, while impossibly muscular from the days he spent riding the sea, were encased in bloody britches. Blood covered his white linen shirt as well. He wore a sheathed sword, a dagger was in his belt, but otherwise, she saw no other weapon.

Rin bit her lip out of habit, finally breathing, the sound loud and harsh in the small space they now shared.

"Come here." He said, breaking the tense silence.

She did not move.

"I am not going to hurt you. Now come here."

His tone was one of authority and she sensed that he was never disobeyed. She continued to stared into his cold eyes. She was incapable of looking away, as if she was hypnotized. He looked angry. She saw it now, because he was glancing at all of her. Her mouth, her hair, her small waist, her sodden skirts, and his eyes were turning an almost stormy gray, his jaw flexed, his temple ticking visibly. It was very clear he did not care for the sight of her.

She took another huge breath, seeking courage, her hand still holding the pistol fell in defeat. She wet her lips. "What...what do you want?"

"I already told you. I want to you to come here. And as I never give an order twice, and this is my third time, I am still wondering why you are still over there." Impatience edged his voice.

Rin saw no other alternative. But stubbornly, childishly, she wanted reasurance from the least reassuring human being she had ever had the misfortune to meet. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked hoarsely.

"I am going to take you to my ship." he answered flatly.

"No."

"What do you mean no."

"No. I don't want to go. Leave me be." She gurgled as the water filled her mouth. From under her she felt her body go numb and begin tingling. She wanted to stand, but her legs forbid it, she couldn't rise above the water.

"Right." He stepped once, making waves crash around him. The water was only at his waist and he was forcing his way towards her.

Rin screamed and tried to raise her hands in defense, to move her legs backward, to do something, but her limbs played dead and mocked her attempts.

The dangerous man advanced on her as did the height of the water. Both scared her, both froze her, and she didn't want to face either of them. Stuck by fear Rin's eyes closed along with her train of thought. She lost herself into a black night.

* * *

for all those who are worried...yes i am still alive...and finally over my writers block...this will not be the last chapter for years...i should update this month. please forgive me for this slow chapter but i needed to add the suspense and stuff...

ok well i'm out

love

the sick

disturbed

redrizen2hell


End file.
